Seymours Revenge
by billybobjr93
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears and has a connection to someone from Yuna's past. This stranger explains he wants revenge, and he lets loose something Yuna thought she got rid of a long time ago, Sin, even worse he can control it.Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu, walked out to the pier to see Yuna standing and whistling. The exact same thing she had been doing for the past 3 weeks, ever since Tidus disappeared. Wakka walked up to her and grabed her shoulder gently " its no use, Tidus isn't coming back, even if you found out a way to bring back the dead."

" To tell you the truth, he was never really alive, in fact he didn't really exist, he didn't die, he disappeared." Said Lulu.

Yuna tried to interject but couldn't when a tentacle grabbed her foot and pulled her below the water. Wakka ran to the edge to see a huge Tros pulling her under, he was about to strike when all of a sudden the tentacles just got cut all around. The monster screeched and slowly sank to the bottom floor. Yuna was still under water though and trapped. He made a move to jump in when he saw a flash of light pass her and then she was gone. He turned around to see a strange figure holding Yuna over his shoulder. He was wearing a black robe completely covering any view of his body, and he had a black hood on that covered his face. His robe was all wet. Wakka was shaking though, because he was carrying something that scared the crap out of him. The black figure was holding Seymour's staff. Wakka's knee's went weak. Kimahri raised his spear aiming it at the figure, while Lulu got her moogle doll out. The figure slowly put Yuna down and stood straight. He removed his hood. He had long blue hair in a ponytail that went down to his waist, but his face… it was Seymour's face.

" Your su..s...supposed to be dead, we all saw you die, we saw Yuna send you" said Wakka.

" ha.. ha..ha ha ha ha ha.. me seymour, im flattered, but no, my name is xin."

" but in a way im related to him, or more correct part of him"

"you see when yuna sent seymour, she didnt send his whole soul, i am that unsent half."

"what the hell are you talking about" said wakka" Unsent turn to fiends."

" I know, i am a more developed fiend, i have learned to control my powers not give in and run wild. And seymour wants revenge. I am here to give him that."

Xin grabbed the top of his staff and pulled on the top part. The top popped off to reveal a sword. His voice changed dramaticly to a evil hiss as he changed into his fighting stance. " Prepare to die"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ronso Rage

Wakka slowly got his blitzball ready, he started to aim,when he saw a spear blocking his view. He turned sideways to see Kimahri holding his spear at the ready. "Mine" the ronso said.

"Ha,you actually think that beast you treat like a human can kill me. I personally wanted to kill you all together as one, I prefer getting it over quickly, but if you insist I guess I can kill you one by one, besides this might actually be more fun" Xin said.

The ronso charged at Xin just to be stopped in his tracks by Xin's sword. " Wait" said Xin " I want to make this more fun".

Xin slowly floated over the lake. He moved his sword pointing it at the water, and ice started forming on the edges of the lake that slowly started to meet at the center of the lake until it was a frozen landmass. He then gently floated down and touched the surface of the ice with his feet. He then pointed his sword at Kimahri.Kimahri leaped into the air to attack him, just for it to be easily blocked by Xin. They went on like this for a liitle while. Kimahri making an attempt to attack just fot it to be easliy parried by Xin. Then Kimahri yelled as his spear went down and struck Xin in the chest. Kimahri leaped away leaving the spear still stuck in Xin's chest.Xin slowly pulled out the spear and threw it on the ice.He then ripped off the top part of his cloak to reveal a tiny mark where the ronso struck him. He then threw his sword right between where him and the ronso were standing. The ice slowly started to melt away except two little spots where the two combatants were standing." Hope you know how to swim" said Xin.

Kimahri moved over there using his chunk of ice as a surf board and and started attacking Xin. For a while they were going so fast that all that other people saw were blue and balck blurs showing up at random points of the lake.Yuna was standing at the edge of the lake watching with hope, she was so scared,she still had the evils Seymor had done stuck in her head, what would his fiend be able to do.Out of nowhere there was a loud scream and then Kimahri flew across the lake and landed facefirst onto the dry land. Xin floated over and laughed." I'm getting tired of this, let me end this now".

Xin stood up right and with incredible speed two metal rods poked out of his back. They were attatched like they were part of him. He grabbed hold of them with his hand and started to pull, along with this came a scream that would have shattered any glass around it. He kept on screaming getting even louder when slowly two huge piece of metal started protruding from his back attatched to each rod. Little by little it started coming out until finallly Xin let out a terrifying shriek and the metal came out of his back revealing two giant swords, Each one as long as Kimahri himself and a diameter as long as one of Xin's arms. Xin fell to the ground and started panting, out of breath. a puddle of blood forming where he crouched. He turned around to reveal two huge slts in his back slowly forming back together healing themselves." Thats just a small part of my complete form, my true form, you should be honered ronso, I've never shown anybody my true form completely"

He then stood upright and a black aura surrounded his body. His eyes turned completely red and the chain holding his ponytail together snapped revealing long flowing blue hair that went down to his chest. The ground around him started to shake, and a black horn, much like the ones ronso's have, started to protrude from his forehead until it reached about six inches and stopped. Two dragon like wings grew from his back much like the swords and opened up hiding the lake from their eyes. Xin started to scream as his skinny body with no muscle , started to grow until Xin was towering over Kimahri at least ten feet tall. Along with this came an immense amount of muscle that apparently he could increase or decrease at will. He slowly walked towards the swords and tossed them up in the air and caught them like play toys in his hands. He slowly walked over to Kimahri lying on the ground and lifted his sword ready to strike. Kimahri lifted his spear ready to block but Xin brought down one of his swords and broke the spear in half. Kimahri backed up trying to think of what he could do, when this new Xin punched him square in the chest and made him fly ten feet away to hit the ground, hard. Kimahri managed to stand up again just as the huge bulking figure made it to him. "Yuna" Kimahri pleaded"Go, get away from here".

Tears were flowing from Yuna's eyes, she was so scared and she finally understood what the ronso was saying. Xin swung his sword and slashed Kimahri across his chest, leaving a long blood mark. The ronso fell to his knees. " NO" screamed Yuna " please stop this,don't take him away from me too, I can't lose anybody else, I can't".

Xin laughed " Then this will be even more enjoyable then I thought" Replied Xin.

Xin lifted his sword and Kimahri's body slowly floated to stand upright, like Kimahri had no control. Strangely Kimahri smiled. Xin swung his sword and ripped apart Kimahri's body completely."NO' screamed Yuna.

All that was left was a puddle of blood where Kimahri was standing. Xin turned to Yuna and her remaining guardians. Xin smiled" Who's next".


End file.
